Hate or Love
by LovelessDestiny
Summary: Shonen ai so don't like don't read Aya/Yohji, It's not easy to live under the same roof every day and sometimes they can't stand each other. What's when I hate you is maybe one of the last thing you said. Sorry I'm bad at summarys.


I don't own Weiss Kreuz sniff It's only my sick fantasy. English isn't my language so I'm sorry for gramma, spelling etc. I have done my best I hope. I'm working on a larger story but I have problems withe the fight scenes so I tried to write some and somehow I got the idea for this. Please tell me what you think.

* * *

Hate or Love 

It was a few minutes past midnight as Aya heard some one bump against a door and walking up the stairs.

Aya knew it was Yohji who came back from his booze, he stood up from the chair where he was waiting for Yohji to return … he waited the whole night like he always did.

Every time Yohji went out for a drink Aya sat on a chair near his window and stared at the

night life on the street.

"Yohji don't be so loud it's the middle of the night with your noise you could wake the dead!" Aya yelled not loud but Yohji knew Aya was definitely yelling at him.

"Ahh shut up and let me alone" he said while he staggered to his room.

Aya sighed, gripped Yohjis arm and accompanied him into his room.

He changed Yohjis clothes and put him to bed he stared a little while at Yohjis sleeping face before he turned around and left.

"Good morning Yohji" Omi said happy.

"Morning" Yohji grunted.

"Oh you look like crap, Yohji" Ken laughed.

"Shut up I have a bad hung-over" he muttered and fell heavy on his chair.

"Yohji drink your coffee and move your butt to the flower shop" Aya said cold

"But it isn't my shift!" Yohji yelled.

"Ten minutes" he said and went out of the kitchen.

"He's getting on my nerves, do this and that …cold hearted bastard" Yohji said in an angry tone.

"You know how he is he doesn't care for any one …he cares only for him self" Ken said dry.

"Yeah he's unsocial but I think he cares " Omi tried to defend Aya.

Nobody noticed that Aya was still there he lent against a wall near the kitchen and heard every single word.

_I knew they will talk about my attitude they always do that when they think I can't hear them._

_Cold hearted bastard? That's new normally they say ice prince, iceberg, jerk or something like that._

_Ok It's my own fault I'm really a cold hearted bastard … Am I?_

_Aya what would you think when you could see me now? The same? For certain! _

He went to the shop and started to make the commissioned bouquets but he missed the most important sentence of the conversation.

"Sure I know he cares for us but he never shows his caring side to us I have enough only to see his almighty attitude I want…" Yohji said with a troubled look in his eyes, Omi could see that this sentence had an indescribable deep meaning for Yohji but he decided to remain silent.

"What do you want?" Ken asked, at this time he couldn't understand the meaning behind those words.

"It doesn't matter" he answered frustrated and went out of the kitchen, the anger inside him was till burning but he wasn't mad at Aya, no he was mad at himself.

"Yohji stop sitting around …WORK! … in a few minutes is lunch break at school you know what that mean!?" Aya yelled at Yohji but he still sat on his chair and glared at Aya.

"Yohji-kun…" the school girls rushed into the shop and shed chaos.

"Do you want to date me Yohji?"

"No meeeeeee" the girls begged.

"Sorry ladies but you're still under aged but maybe in a few years…" he answered with his best smile.

Aya watched them and felt how the anger in him grew up,

"Buy some thing or leave!" Aya said to the girls with an effective glare.

Most of the girls left frightened the shop "He's prissier than normal",

"Yeah sometimes I hate him how can someone who looks so beautiful have a personality like that" the girls nagged.

After the last girls were gone Aya sighed, he hated all this girls they shed chaos and they were flirting with Yohji.

_Geez I'm jealous again I should stop that I feel like a school girl._

_No matter what I do we are still like a cat and a dog _

"My shift is over I go!" Yohji said in a cold tone.

"Stop you will stay here Omi and Ken aren't back now" Aya said and glared at him.

"It's not my problem" he answered uninterested.

"Yes it is I won't make the work alone"

"Then close the shop ohh no I have a better idea kill the kids for being late that will be Aya like" Yohji provoked him.

"That's what you think? …Sure It's what you think you always say what you're thinking regardless of the consequences" Aya said in a tone cold as ice.

"You're so bitchy Aya always almighty and… and …damn it you will never change … will you?" Yohji said frustrated.

"No I think I won't and **you**?" Aya countered.

"I don't hurt anyone so tell me why should I change?"

"You're drinking and you're playing with the hearts of all this girls and only to forget Asuka!" Aya said but was shocked about his own words.

_God it wasn't my intention to hurt him__ like that…. I'm really a bastard…_

_Please don't look at me like that! This hurt and shocked eyes _

"Some times I really **hate** you …. You're such a…"

But before Yohji could finish his sentence Aya did it for him and for one moment he was really shocked.

"… cold hearted bastard? " Aya said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah **exactly**!" he answered.

"**But you're not better than me**" Aya said in a cold and slow tone Yohji was so angry about his attitude that he punched Aya and ran out of the shop.

Ken and Omi watched the punch scenario but they kept a proper distance.

"Aya you're Ok" Omi said worried.

"Aa" he answered and stood up.

"What have you done this time?" Ken said disgusted, Aya only looked at him but said nothing Omi could see in Ayas eyes that he was hurt.

Yohji walked trough the park where Ken often played with some kids and as he reached a beautiful Sakura tree he sat down to think.

_Oh my… I punched him, I really punched him … why was I so angry anyway was it because he brought Asuka into the game?_

_No that's not the reason I think I got angry because I knew he's right._

_Why do we always fight like that? It hurt to be your enemy instead of being your friend._

_To be honest I want to be more then a friend! __But how do we fix our conflict this time? _

"Yohji good that you're back Manx gave us a new order" Omi said in a hurry "Ken you don't need to search for him he's back!" he yelled.

"What do we have to do?" Yohji asked interested.

"No time for that … come on hurry up or do you want to go like that?!" Omi said and clapped his hands.

"Ok …Ok I change my clothes" he answered and ran to his room to put on his heavy boots and the coat.

"I'm ready! Where's Aya?" Yohji asked confused.

"I'm here!" he said and came down the stairs.

Yohji examined him to analyse the situation between them even though he knew nothing was alright, Ayas lip was bursted and swollen.

_I hit him harder then I thought but he's beautiful as ever _

"Don't stare at me… let's go" Aya said harsh.

While they drove Omi explained the order and gave Yohji all the necessary information's he needed, Aya didn't say a word nor looked at Yohji.

"Ok here we are!" Ken said after he parked the car.

The boys ran through a labyrinth of floors and they had a lot to do to avoid the cameras, the enemy used software which not even Omi could hack in this short term, finally they found the target but they were alert, it was too easy. After they entered a huge conference room they were suddenly surrounded by 20 heavily armed security guards.

"Damn it … it was a trap" Yohji cursed.

"Kill them!" the target ordered.

Aya jumped and slashed one of the guards with his Katana the second one who was so stupid to attack Aya was now headless.

Yohji strangled two guards and after that he jumped behind a column to escape the bullets.

Omi shot three arrows to kill one of the guards which were a burly man,

"God thanks Bombay I thought he kills me …cough" Ken said breathless the burly man had knocked him out and had tried to strangle him.

"There are six guards left …. Oh five" Omi grinned after Aya slashed trough the backbone of a guard.

"Yeah" Ken confirmed.

Yohjis wire incised the flesh of a young guard and after he pulled the wire tighter he could see how he took his last breath before his lifeless body felt to the ground.

"Yohji watch out!!" Aya screamed, it was untypical but he was too frightened to call him Balinese, everything he could think about at this moment was how to save Yohjis life.

Yohji turned around and saw that the target reached for a weapon.

Yohji was shocked the target was so damn fast he couldn't jump out of the way in time and he knew it.

_How could I be so careless I didn't see him! It's over It's over! _

A few seconds before he heard the shot he felt a hand on his shoulder and then a heavy weight which pulled him to the ground.

Omi saw what happened and shot an arrow which immediately killed the target, Ken was still fighting against the guards and was frustrated that he couldn't help them.

"Omi there are more guards on the way, we should go!" Ken said breathless.

"…oji, YOHJI!" Aya yelled.

"Aya!?" Yohji was still a bit confused.

"Are you ok? Hey answer me!" he said worried.

_Oh __… right the target shot and Aya pulled me out of the line of fire _

"Yeah I'm ok … and you?" Yohji asked worried.

"Aa" was the only answer he got before Yohji could say something else Aya turned around and fought again.

"Let's go out of here …. NOW" Aya yelled and they ran out of the building killing everyone who was stupid enough to cross their line.

"I go and write the report" Omi said.

"NO" Aya said in a cold tone.

"What?" Omi was shocked like the other Weiss members too.

"At first we will take care of your wounds … AND THEN you can write the report" Aya said and went into the kitchen to get the first aid kit.

"Oh my … he has a heart!" Ken said in a mocking tone.

"Stop it Ken!" Yohji said harsh but it was too late Aya heard them … again.

"Here" he gave Yohji the first aid kit and went out of the room before they could say something.

"Good now he's angry again thanks Ken" Yohji said angry.

"Hey you made him angry the whole time I can't make the situation more complicated"

"Now he feels more unloved then before " Yohji said sad.

"What do you mean?" Omi asked worried.

"He heard our conversation this morning" he said and went out of the room.

The boys were shocked, they looked at each other and for a while our talk active boys were speechless.

"What have we done" Omi whispered.

"We will fix it somehow we always do that" Ken said but he didn't believed his own words.

Aya sat on his bed and wrapped a bandage tight around his waist it hurts so much and he lost a lot of blood but he didn't intend to give in, next he cleaned the wounds on his shoulders and arms.

_Damn …it hurt! Aahhhh …Aya come on the bandage must be tight!_

_T__he bullet went straight through my waist …now I should pray it didn't damage any organs._

_I knew that they hate me but it still hurts to be unloved. They're my family …my home._

_Maybe I should give up they're right I'm unsocial and a cold hearted bastard._

_No Aya needs me, I can't give up… not now! But no one else would miss me!? _

After he bandaged his wounds he lay down and searched for a comfortable position, then he needed only a few minutes to fall asleep.

"Morning boys" Yohji said and took a cup of coffee.

"Morning Yohji" Omi said tired.

"What happened" Yohji asked worried, the boys looked like someone ran over them.

"We couldn't sleep we feel guilty because of … you know Aya" Ken said in a sad tone.

"Yeah I know I couldn't sleep either I was thinking the whole night" Yohji said and yawned.

"Does Aya still sleeps or do you think he's ignoring us?" Omi said worried.

"I think he sleeps it was a hard night for all of us" Yohji tried to console him.

"Morning" Aya stood in the kitchen and looked a few seconds at the surprised boys before he made his tea.

"Morning, did you sleep well?" Yohji asked thoughtful.

"Aa" he muttered and sat down.

"Do you want to eat" Ken asked in a soft tone.

"No, thanks" Aya answered.

"But you should eat …come on I prepare something for you, you know appetite comes with eating" Omi smiled and ran to the fridge.

"I said NO" Aya said harsh and glared at Omi.

"Stop it Aya he wanted to be nice to you …don't be bitchy again" Yohji said in a sharp tone.

Aya said nothing, it wasn't his intention to sound so harsh, he stood up but suddenly he felt dizzy and needed the table as support, Yohji was terrified and touched Ayas waist gently, he thought Aya will faint.

After a few seconds Ayas vision was clear again and he went straight to his room.

He lent against his wall before he collapsed, he couldn't stand the pain and the bleeding didn't stopped It wasn't as much as the day before but still enough to let his vision blur.

"What the hell was that" Ken cursed "We're trying to be nice and he…"

"Shut up!" Yohji yelled and Omi jumped with shock.

"Yohji? What..?" Omi said sheepish.

"There is something wrong" he said absent-minded.

"And what should be wrong, he's bitchy as ever …ok he looked extremely pale but it's not unusual" Ken said in a casual tone.

Ken and Omi were confused Yohji said nothing he only stared at his hands and turned pale, then they saw the reason for Yohjis behaviour …It was blood.

"Yohji you're bleeding?!? Did he hurt you?" Ken said shocked.

"Yohji?" Omi panicked.

"His waist…" Yohji murmured.

"What? " Omi said confused.

"His waist ….I touched his waste! AYA!!" Yohji panicked and ran to Ayas room he knocked at the door but he heard nothing.

Ken and Omi followed Yohji to Ayas room they didn't understand what happened but it must be bad when Mr. Cool is freaking out like that.

"Aya open the door …Come on" Yohji screamed "damn he locked the door, help me to open the door"

Ken and Yohji kicked in the door, the room was dark, Yohji looked for Aya while Omi searched the light switch, normally he knew were it was but he was too shocked to remember.

Omi finally turned the light on and saw Aya sitting on the ground, leaned against the wall.

"Aya!" Yohji yelled and kneeled in front of Aya.

He touched his cheeks, Ayas skin was cold as ice, Yohji was overcharged with all the emotions he felt at this moment. Emotions like fear, guilt, love and self-abhorrence.

Yohji took Aya into his arms and carried him to his bed after he laid him down they searched for the wound.

"Yohji, Ken… undress him I will get the first aid kit" Omi said and ran out of the room.

After they undressed him they could see many bandages, Ken removed them and turned pale and everything he could say was "Ouch" but Yohji didn't hear it, his world froze for a minute, an hour he didn't know he only knew he couldn't breathe.

"He got shot… he got shot … you told me you were ok Aya" Yohji yelled at the unconscious young man.

"Yohji?" Omi put a hand on his shoulder "let's see how bad it is ok?"

"O-k" he answered and stared at Aya.

"The bullet missed the organs but it looks like it scratched an artery….Ken call the doctor hurry" he said with fear in his eyes. Ken ran as fast as he could to the telephone.

"Aya do you hear me? …. Aya don't give up ok? We will take care of you!" Yohji said, he kneeled in front of Ayas bed and held his hand tight.

Suddenly Aya squeezed Yohjis hand and opened his eyes, he stared at him with glassy eyes.

"Yohji?" Aya whispered.

"Yeah Aya I'm here and Omi too, you see?" he answered in a soft tone and pointed at Omi.

He nodded and looked at the ceiling, Yohji stroke the hair out of Ayas face and placed is hand on his forehead "He has a fever" he said sad and stroke gentle over Ayas head.

"Yeah I know…" Omi said, he cried and looked at the floor to hide his tears behind his hair.

"Aya? Ken called the doctor she should be here soon ok? You know how she is she appears out of no where but always in time… hehe she's a strange woman" Yohji smiled sad he tried to cheer him up but he knew it was pointless.

_Why does she need so long damn it ….hurry._

_He's in pain and his skin ……so cold._

_Sometimes you're looking at me but do you really see me?_

_Your eyes are so glassy and defenceless… _

"Yohji the doc and the nurse are here" Ken yelled and ran into Ayas room.

"Oh my …Aya what have you done? Let's see!" she looked worried as she examined him.

"Yohji …Ken …bring him into the kitchen and lay him on the table I can't operate him here"

She ordered and followed them into the kitchen.

"Aya? It will hurt I won't give you Novocaine or something like that you're to weak… ok?" The doc said and Aya nodded.

"Hold Aya down it will be …painful …. Hitomi assist me" she said to the pretty nurse with long blond hair and delicate physic, normally Yohji would hit on her but not this time, he had only eyes for Aya.

"Ok" they said at the same time, Ken took Ayas legs, while Yohji pressed Ayas shoulders down, he tried not to touch one of the wounds on Ayas beautiful and delicate shoulders.

She began to fix the damage on his artery, Aya struggled and it was hard to held him down his reserve of energy were huge for his condition.

"AAHhhhh " he winced and cried.

"Omi can you hold him down for a while I can't stand it …I can't" Yohji said but then he saw that Omi sat on the floor and cried out his eyes but Ken didn't look better, he looked like he wanted to puke.

_He's crying__! …You're crying! ... Why can't I cry?!_

_Aya what can I do …….. I wish I could take the pain for you!_

_Your beautiful violet eyes are wet, glassy and racked with pain I can't stand it to see you like that._

_I feel like some one stab a knife trough my heart… it aches _

"Aya? I will close the wound now and then I will take care of the other wounds …you understand?" Aya nodded in responds.

Yohji still hold Ayas shoulders down he shifted a bit to the right side and now he faced Aya and their eyes met.

"Aya … can you see me?" Yohji asked worried after he saw that Ayas eyes were glassier than before "are you still here with me …?" he got no respond.

"Don't die on me …ok?" Yohji begged and kissed Ayas forehead.

Suddenly Aya winced and nodded before he passed out, for one moment Yohji thought Aya died in his arms only to annoy him.

"Finished" the doctor said "let him rest … he is in a critical condition, when the wound reopens it will be dangerous…. The problem is we can't bring him to a hospital there was a traitor among ourselves ... , the enemy destroyed the most of our medical centres and hiding-places we have the situation under control but we need time to fix up the mess" she said worried "Take care of him…call me when it gets worse I will visit him in a few days"

"Doc tells us the truth how bad is it?" Omi asked and sniffled.

"He's week because of the blood loss. It's a wonder he didn't passed out earlier ….… I have done everything I can now his live lays in his own hands…. When he won't wake up at the next 48 hours …." she remained silent.

"What?" Ken gasped "what will happen?"

Yohji only starred at her he couldn't speak …… he was too afraid of the answer.

"Maybe he will never wake up!" she said serious and went with Hitomi out of the room, she knew the boys needed time to handle the situation.

Yohji turned around to look at Aya, he took the young redhead gently into his arms and carried him back into his room, Ayas head rested against Yohjis warm chest …he could hear Yohjis heartbeat it sounded fast and strong.

"Aya please wake up …. You slept over 22 hours now" Yohji whispered into his ear, he still sat on Ayas bed and held his hand.

Yohjis lay his head onto the side of Ayas pillow, the left hand stroked trough Ayas hair and his right hand still held Ayas hand, it wasn't comfortable but he felt as if he must stay as close as possible to him.

He could smell Ayas sweet scent and he could hear him breath, it was low but steady.

"… the boys will visit you soon …I'm sure …they're afraid after they saw you suffer like that, It was a shock for them so please don't be angry" Yohji wanted to tell Aya that he wasn't the only one who cared for him, ….that the boys liked him, too.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were hurt …huh? Why did you protect me anyway … I'm not worth that you throw away your life for me! I …I mean I was mean to you and I punched you even though I knew you said the truth…"

_Especially one of the last things I said to you was …..I HATE YOU …. How could I say something like that? _

Yohji started to cry, while the hot tears ran down his cheeks he fell asleep.

_Yohji? It's Yohjis voice …. It sounds so far away._

_What is the warm feeling is it you? Is it you who holds my hand and touches me gently?_

_I can hear and feel him but I'm to tired to open my eyes … I'm to tired to fight _

"Yohji …. Yohji wake up" Omi said and shook him gentle "you should go to bed you will catch a cold"

"No I will stay by his side" he said sleepy.

"Ok but I will prepare food … you didn't eat the last two days" he said and went straight to the kitchen.

"How is he" Ken asked and kneeled in front of Ayas bed.

"No changes" he answered in a sad tone.

Ken stared at Aya, he thought about everything he had done and he remembered how Aya always yelled at them and how he always cared about them …in his own Aya like way, he finally said "I'm sorry Aya … I knew that you love us I only couldn't stand the way you showed us that you cared … I wasn't fair … I'm sorry" after he lightened the sense of guilt in his heart he smiled at Yohji and stood up.

Before he left the room he turned around for a moment and said "Yohji should he wake up …tell him your secret"

"What?"

"Guilt isn't the only reason for you to stay by his side all the time …. Right?" he said and went out of the room.

"Right!" Yohji whispered.

"Yohji your food is ready please eat as long it's still warm" Omi came into the room he carried a tablet full with food and a can of coffee.

"Thank you Omi" Yohji said and started to eat, he had no appetite but Omi forced him, the little boy can be awesome once in a while.

"Yohji I must go to school and Ken will train the kids …. Please don't be angry but we can't stay here all the time … I – I can't stand it" Omi said in a sad tone and Yohji could see tears in his eyes.

"I'm not angry and I'm sure Aya understand it as well …. " Yohji consoled him.

"Thank you …." He said and went to his room.

Yohji closed the door to Ayas room and crawled into Ayas bed, he lay next to the redhead and put an arm around Ayas chest.

"Sorry Aya but I'm cold and I think you need my warmth too … right? … Your skin is still so cold and you're pale like death …..Don't leave me … please ... DON'T LEAVE ME" he whispered before he fell asleep.

After a few hours Yohji woke up in shock because he heard a groan.

"Oh god have I hurt him?!…." Yohji panicked but then stared in Ayas beautiful violet eyes.

"Yohji?!" he said in a low tone.

"Yeah …. Yeah I'm right here Aya" he answered and smiled like crazy and gave Aya a kiss on his forehead "I thought I lost you …. How do you feel?"

"Great …. Ouch" Aya hissed.

"Be careful… don't move … do you need something? I bring you everything you want" he yapped with joy.

Aya didn't say a word he only stared at Yohji with a confused look.

"Aya?" Yohji said worried.

"Why"

"Why what?" Yohji asked perplexed.

"Why do you care for me like that it's not like you" Aya said and shifted a bit to the right side.

"Because I was worried … I-I thought you will leave me" he stuttered.

"Worried about **me**? Since when? You hate me I thought you will be happy if I die!" Aya said in sad tone and Yohji could see a hurt look in Ayas eyes,

"You thought I … no I never hated you … I'm sorry that I said it to you … but I thought **you **hated **me**"

"No I could never hate you you're a part of my …"

"your what?" Yohji asked.

Aya stared into Yohji beautiful emerald coloured eyes and said in a low tone " …. family"

Yohji smiled with bright eyes at the thought that he's a part of Ayas family but the happy feeling didn't last long, now it turned into fear.

Aya winced and his eyes started to be glassy again.

"No … NO! Aya don't close your eyes … look at me … look at me" Yohji took Ayas face into his hands and looked deep into his eyes, then he repeated "Don't leave me do you understand! I won't let you go … I love you to much to let you go" he said and kissed Aya.

He parted from Ayas soft and warm lips and stroke trough Ayas hair to signal you're not alone, I'm here´.

Aya started to cry, Yohji gently wiped the tears away "Shhh don't cry …. Don't cry"

Suddenly the door opened and Omi stood there with a shocked expression.

"He's awake? …. Aya!" Omi said happy after he recovered himself.

"Call the Doctor" Yohji said before Omi arrived at Ayas bed "hurry, he's awake but something is wrong I can feel it"

Omi ran out of the room and called the Doctor.

"Aya?" Yohji asked worried he didn't know what to say at a situation like this.

"…… love …." Aya whispered.

"What did you say …. I can't hear you"

"I …. love ….you" he said in a low tone.

"**I love you too**" Yohji said and he felt how tears started to run down his cheeks.

Aya raised his arm and wiped the tears away with a weak touch.

"Please promise to live for me!" Yohji begged "live for **me**!"

"I-I promise" Aya said before he passed out again.

Yohji lay his head on Ayas chest to check his heard beat, he closed his eyes and was relieved as he heard Ayas strong heart beat.

"Hey doc" Yohji said.

Omi and the Doctor were confused about Yohjis relieved face.

"I will check him" she said.

"Yohji why are you so … so easy on your mind about Aya?" he didn't understand.

"He's alright … he promised to survive … and Aya always keeps his promises" he answered in a confident tone.

"Yohji is right … Aya is ok … the wound is healing" she said happy.

"But why …"

"He's exhausted it was too much for his body …. Everything he needs now is to rest"

she said "I've got to leave now I have a lot of work to do … assassins are always so reckless" she sighed.

Yohji ate together with the kids, everyone was happy but he spent only 30 minutes with the boys he didn't want to leave Ayas side for to long.

Before he went back to Aya he took a shower and put on new clothes.

As he entered Ayas room he was surprised, Aya was awake and smiled at him.

"Hey do you feel better?" Yohji asked and smiled back at him.

"Yeah …" he answered.

"Why do you look so depressed all of a sudden?" Yohji asked concerned.

"I thought you left, when I woke up it was so cold … I'm happy that you came back" he said and blushed.

"Don't worry I will never leave you …. But I think we should talk"

"You're right" Aya said while Yohji sat down on his bed.

"Where should we start I have so many things I want to tell you" Yohji said embarrassed.

"I'm sorry" Aya said out of no where.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I was cruel … you know what I said about the girls … and Asuka"

"It's ok you said only the truth It's nothing to be sorry for" Yohji said and took Ayas hand

"I'm the one who should apologize ….. I'm so sorry I called you a cold hearted bastard"

"But that's the truth… I AM a cold hearted bastard I…"

"NO your not you always save us, you're always worrying about us … about me … you takes care of me when I'm drunk right? " Aya blushed "and you saved my life … you're definitely not a cold hearted bastard you're a real friend" Yohji said and held Ayas hand tighter.

Aya closed his eyes and a single tear ran down his pale cheek.

"Aya did your wound hurt?" he asked worried.

"I'm relieved that you didn't think that I'm cold hearted … stupid huh?"

"No it isn't" he said and stroke a wisp of hair out of Ayas face "you're important to me and I'm so sorry that I punched you and … and that I said that I hate you I'm so sorry"

"It's ok Yohji … its ok"

"No it isn't alright …. You were fighting for your live and one of the last things I said to you before you got hurt was that I hate you" he said unsettled.

"I knew you were there" Aya said and looked into the emerald green eyes he loves so much.

"What do you mean?" Yohji was confused.

"When I was unconscious I heard you … I felt your warmth" he said with a friendly look in his eyes "I gave my self up but then I heard you begging and I felt that I can't give up … that I can't leave you" he said embarrassed.

"I love you …. I love you so much" Yohji said and kissed Ayas hand "at the beginning I was drinking and flirting because I wanted to forget Asuka but after a while you filled the empty place in my heard which Asuka left and I was frustrated because I thought I won't get you"

"I thought the same I waited every night for you to return … I was jealous of all the girls, the smell of there perfume and the lipstick at your neck drove me crazy …every time I accompanied you into your room I asked myself why can't it be me?!" Aya confessed.

"Maybe we are a bit stupid" Yohji joked.

"Yeah we are really stupid" he said and laughed weak but then he was serious again "but I hope now your mine?!"

"I AM yours" he whispered before he kissed Aya, they parted only to breathe.

"You should sleep you're still so pale and your skin is cold" Yohji said and covered Aya up.

"Yohji?" Aya whispered.

"Yeah?" Yohji looked at Aya and was taken aback, he hadn't noticed how emaciated Aya really was but he was still as beautiful as a rose especially when his skin was touched by the moonlight.

"Please sleep by my side it's so cold" he said and shivered.

"Of course I will sleep by your side" Yohji answered, he took a last glance at Aya before he closed the curtains.

Then he crawled under the blanket and took Aya very careful in his arms.

"Ouch" Aya hissed.

"I'm sorry" Yohji apologized.

"It's ok" Aya answered in a weak tone and fell asleep while he snuggled into Yohjis warm embrace.

Yohji could smell Ayas sweet scent again and to feel Ayas skin warm up took a load off his mind, he fell asleep while he listened to Ayas steady breathe, he knew when he will wake up Aya will be there, he will still feel Ayas hot and calm breath on his chest.

END

* * *

Aya: What the hell have you done to me (swing the Katana) 

LovelessDestiny: Ahhh I'm sorry (hide)

Aya: What did you think (swing)

Yohji: Come on Aya it's not that bad (grin)

LovelessDestiny: Yeah (duck)

Aya: but she tried to kill me (kick)

LovelessDestiny: ouch but you got your happy end with Yohji (squat)

Aya: hmm you're right maybe I forgive you this time (pack away the Katana)

Yohji: Yeah now our sweet life can start (kiss Aya)

LovelessDestiny: You didn't see the other story (sweat)

Aya/Yohji: What?

LovelessDestiny: Nothing! (run with highspeed)

Thank you for reading I hope you liked it.


End file.
